The Rift In Time
by dd-mcdoodle
Summary: An ongoing story of how Link helps the mask salesman get one of his most prized masks back from Sakon the thief


The Rift in Time  
  
By volvagia_64  
  
I do not own any of the characters in the Zelda series, Nintendo does, so ha.  
  
Ok, Here we go…  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Bikin Mask  
  
Link was traveling through the Lost Woods on Epona, his horse. He was looking for the SkullKid, for he needed to learn the Anthem to Evil (you will learn about this later), the ancient melody of Majora. Link figured the SkullKid would know it, considering that he had been possessed by Majora's very Mask form before.  
  
As link was plodding through the woods, he found a stump, and there was a familiar person sitting on it.  
  
"Hello, Link!" said the strange figure.  
  
Link was taken by surprise. It was the Happy Mask Salesman! But what was the mask salesman doing in the woods?  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Link.  
  
"Well, you see, I was here having a friendly conversation with the SkullKid, for you see, I just got back from the Carnival of Time in Termina, and the SkullKid was the first to meet me when I got back to Hyrule. It turned out that the thief Sakon followed me through the warp, and when I was not looking, stole my Bikin mask, one of my most prized masks. When the SkullKid learned about this, he went in hot pursuit after Sakon, for he said it was the least he could do after all the trouble he recently caused me. This all happened about an hour ago, and I have been sitting here resting on this stump," the mask salesman explained.  
  
"Why, that's awful," exclaimed Link. "I shall join the SkullKid in getting this Bikin mask back to you."  
  
"Thank you Link, I knew I could count on you! By the way, I believe I have little something for you here…" the mask man started rummaging around in his huge backpack and took out something. "I believe this is what you have been looking for!"  
  
"Link!!! Ohmygoshicantbelieveit!!!" exclaimed an all too familiar round glowing light with wings.  
  
"Navi!!! Is it really you?" gasped Link in awe.  
  
"Yes! It is me!!!" said the fairy.  
  
"Come on, Navi, let's go get the Bikin mask back for the mask salesman!" exclaimed Link.  
  
"Sorry to disrupt the reunion, but I must warn you of the dangers of the Bikin mask," said the mask salesman. "Whoever wears it turns into a huge ferocious monstrosity capable of mass destruction. Link, if you thought Majora's Mask was hard to defeat, boy are you wrong!"  
  
"Uh-oh. This does not sound good, but I know I can find some weakness in the mask." said Navi.  
  
"Alright. Now, where did the burglar go?" inquired Link.  
  
"He headed off into the direction of Gerudo Valley. I think he wants to sell it to the Gerudos for a good price."  
  
"Thanks. We're off to the west of Hyrule!" said Link, and Link and Navi parted with the mask man.  
  
As they were about to exit the Lost Woods, someone clasped Link by the shoulder.  
  
"Come with me," a mysterious but somewhat familiar voice said.  
  
Link turned around and was surprised by who he saw there.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The Great Sickness  
  
It was Saria.  
  
"Link, please help us. We, the Kokiri, have been suffering a great sickness due to some mysterious force coming from the mountain up north. We have many who are pale and dying in their beds. Link, you must please help us!" cried Saria.  
  
"Alright, I will help you," said Link. "I would be glad to help."  
  
"Great! I will take you to see the Deku Tree Sprout. It may have some wise information to tell you," explained Saria.  
  
Saria took Link to see the Deku Tree Sprout. It turned out to be growing quite well, despite the plague in the forest.  
  
"Ah, Link. I have been waiting to meet thou again. We the Kokiri are starting to feel arctic winds coming from the North. My inner powers tell me that there is something wrong on Death Mountain. It seems that the winds are making my people fall ill. Thou must do something about this, Link. Thou art our only hope!"  
  
"I will see what I can do," said Link.  
  
Link and Navi parted with the Kokiri, and headed for Death Mountain. Link wanted to go inside the crater at the top and find out what was happening. On the way to Death Mountain, Link decided to stop by Kakariko Village. Little did Link know of the danger he was getting himself into.  
  
When Link got to Kakariko Village, there were vast amounts of snow and ice everywhere. Everything was white. The houses. The windmill. The people. Even the cuckoos he had gathered for a woman not long ago were white. Link was immediately taken aghast by the huge amounts of snow and ice piled everywhere. Link decided that he would go visit the Gorons on top of the mountain. He figured that the Gorons would know something about the sudden change in the climate.  
  
After the tiring climb up the mountain with the never ending onslaught of snow and ice falling from the top of the mountain, Link finally got to the top, and he was left speechless by what he saw.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Death Mountain  
  
There was a huge chunk of ice covering the opening to the Goron's Cavern. Navi then made a wise suggestion.  
  
"Link! Use your Fire Arrows to melt the ice blocking the entrance!" cried Navi.  
  
Link took out his bow, equiped some fire arrows to it, shot the ice, and it melted with a loud hiss.  
  
Link donned his Goron mask so he would fit in with the other Gorons, and went inside. He headed towards Darunia's chamber, and went up to Big Brother Darunia.  
  
"Hello Darunia," Link said as he took the mask off.  
  
"Link! I am glad to see you again. As you can see, the normally warm and rocky area has now turned cold and there is ice and snow. This is due to the strange icy meteor that landed in the crater two days ago. Instead of the lava melting the ice, the meteor caused the entire Death Mountain area to freeze over, including Kakariko Village, which is at the foot of the mountain. I went to go investigate the crater, but it was too cold and there were harsh arctic winds, so I could not see anything. I could barely see my own nose!" explained Big Brother Darunia.  
  
"Can you show me where the meteor crashed?" asked Link.  
  
Darunia took Link to see the meteor. They were able to see it because all the harsh cold winds had died down. They started to examine the meteor, but Navi warned them:  
  
"Be careful, I sense the presence of something evil," warned Navi.  
  
"Navi, what evil being could possibly survive in this harsh climate?" questioned Link.  
  
Just as Link said this, a loud ear-splitting roar filled the crater. It seemed to be coming from inside the meteor.  
  
"Hey, Link, check this out!" exclaimed Navi. She had found something. "Look, guys, I can see a crack in the meteor!"  
  
Navi spoke the truth. As Link bent over to examine the crack, another deafening roar filled the crater, this time much louder than before. As Link, Darunia, and Navi cautiously stepped away from the crater, the roaring continued, and the crack in the meteor became bigger and bigger. Suddenly, the meteor split open.  
  
"Link, this is no meteor! This is an...an...an egg!" exclaimed Navi, as realization dawned on her.  
  
As the two halves of the egg split apart, a head emerged. Then two claws. A pair of feet and a long, slender tail followed. The creature that came from the egg was none other than a subterranean ice dragon! It peered down at the threesome, eyeing them suspiciously. It moved its head down, as if to get a better look at its prey. Another roar ensued. Link, though scared, held his ground. He slowly and quietly took out his bow, trying not to draw attention to himself. Unfortunately, the dragon saw him, and raised its mighty tail. It then whipped its tail at the three, and they were all caught by its heavy blow. The three sailed out of the crater, and landed in the snow outside. 


End file.
